Open Gate
by moronsfr
Summary: Cara bego terakhir—mau tak mau—dijuruskan upaya keluar dari kurungan jeruji perak yang mengekang keduanya. Prisoner!AkaKuro. Buat Orzz.


"Apa dosaku?!" kelontangan pagar perak menghalangi wajah rupawan. Akashi menjerit, menikam seluruh ruang sel lewat bariton paling tinggi. "Ayah, keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Petinggi silsilah Akashi malah menyogok lembar uang pada si juru gembok. Anaknya dilirik sebentar dengan senyum keparat mengerikan—kemudian tanpa ampun ditinggal.

"…Kenapa?" rasanya merinding sampai ke saraf tulang belakang. Akashi menekuk lutut, tidak berniat mengubah tumpuan telapak kaki.

"Halo."—jantung nyaris copot.

"Siapa?!"

"Umm, kau orang baru?—salam kenal." Rupanya perkutut cabai. Di sepanjang garis wajah hanya tersirat nyaris teduh damai. Tidakkah tempat ini penjara untuknya?—kasihan.

Akashi merangkak, menghampiri dengan cara tidak biasa. "Aku akan keluar dari sini. Kau ingin ikut atau tidak."

**.**

**.**

**.**  
**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**  
**Open Gate © moronsfr  
.**

**.**

**.  
****[Cara bego terakhir—mau tak mau—dijuruskan upaya keluar dari kurungan jeruji perak yang mengekang keduanya]**

**[AU, Alternate Age, Oreshi, AkaKuro, Prisoner!Akashi, Prisoner!Kuroko]**

**Dear, Orzz, "fanfiksi ini buat kamu."**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"Cepatlah sedikit, Keong!" peduli setan nafas tersengal Kuroko hanya dibuat-buat atau pada garis keturunannya memang dia menganut asma, Akashi menjambak pergelangan tangan menyuruhnya menyeret langkah.

"Sudah kubilang aku Kuroko—Kuroko dan Keong itu menyimpangnya kejauhan. Aku tidak kuat—hh, bisa kita rehat sebentar?"

Kali ini pergelangan tangan dibuang ke alas. "Kau dengar itu?"

"…Suaramu?"

Akashi berdecak, "itu lolongan gembok kunci. Cepat bangun kalau tidak jeruji besi tinggi-tinggi ini akan tersegel rapat."

"Tapi aku lelah, Akashi-kun." Ritmenya ikut panik. "Aduh, bagaimana ini—kau gendong aku saja biar cepat."

"Kau bisa membunuhku dengan menumpang berat badan seenaknya, aku ini belum sarapan." Kaki dihentak-hentak heboh—padahal katanya belum sarapan. "Bangun atau kutinggal."

"Terserahlah, aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur damai saja dalam sel sampai tengah malam Baginda menjemputku."

Mendengar jawaban pesimis, Tuan Optimistik marah besar. "Baginda mana yang sudi menjemput rumbai getah bening seperti dirimu! Masih bagus isi padi merunduk ketimbang kau!"

Kuroko berkerut tidak suka. "Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan padi—apalagi getah bening berumbai. Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergi saja sendiri. Pokonya aku akan menunggu bagindaku di dalam sel."

Sekarang Akashi angkat alis. "Baginda siapa?"

"Aku lupa namanya. Ah, tapi aku ingat tampangnya."

"Kau pasti sudah kena tipu, menyedihkan sekali." Bahu berkedik, sudah pasang niat meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri. "Sangat disayangkan, padahal kau cantik."

"...Pasti ada kesalahpahaman di sini. Aku laki-laki, Akashi-kun."

Kecup jauh dilambungkan lawan, yang dituju masih saja memasang ekspresi pas-pasan. Kurva jurang beralaskan gumpalan awan kapas jadi akhir perjalanan keduanya. Tapi saat Akashi memilih untuk terjun—bebas dari jeruji, Kuroko malah bertolak dan mengeram dalam sel. Tangan melambai bergoyang; salam perpisahan.

"Arrrrggh!"

"Akashi-kun!" bola mata Kuroko bergerak vertikal. Pasalnya, pengawas gembok bertampang serupa malaikat maut pun tubuh sekekar pegulat kolot tiba-tiba muncul menguntal kasar pakaian Akashi. Menyeret hingga dipulangkan kembali pada sel satu atap dengan Kuroko.

"Kau bisa jatuh kalau melongok-longok begitu." Bicaranya dingin, menusuk. "Tetap di sini sampai jam makan siang."

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kuroko simpati, menghampiri. "Jantungmu berdegup keras sekali."

"Menjauh dariku!" Tapi memang dasar kepala beton. Bukannya berterimakasih sudah dipijati bahunya oleh sosok—laki-laki, ya?—cantik, Kuroko malah ditampik mentah-mentah. "Master penjaga kunci itu, dia memperlakukanku tidak hormat. Kurang ajar."

Kuroko menguap, "kau lemah karena belum sarapan—mungkin. Tunggulah di sini sampai makan siang, setelah itu putar lagi otakmu dan angkat kaki dari hadapanku."—oh, berani betul.

Baru saja Akashi berniat misuh-misuh, pagar jeruji disambar kencang tangan mahluk lain. "Halo manis, sudah ingin makan, hm?"

Rautnya psikopat wanita. Mirip spesies berkacamata yang hobi tusuk-tusuk titan di televisi swasta.

"Ah, kalian pasti lapaar~" Mata berkilat-kilat seolah baginya Akashi dan Kuroko bukan niat disuguhi santapan, tapi disantap pribadi. "Menu hari ini aku yang memasaknya sendiri dengan laktat spesial; susu kocok cokelat~"

Baju Akashi ditarik-tarik, makin jadi kala karakter wanita sampingan pergi dari lokasi kejadian perkara. Diremas, digigit, disobek gemas. Akashi nyaris limbung keseimbangan.

"Apa?! Ngomong."

"Aku tidak mau." Kuroko menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau, tidak mau susu kocok cokelat. Apapun kecuali susu kocok cokelat. Makan ketupat gabak pun aku rela."—kau pernah?

"Separah itukah sajian penjara di sini? Mereka akan memberikan susu kocok basi?" Akashi berkacak pinggang. "Jadi sekarang kau tidak mau makan siang—apa maumu?"

"Kita kabur bersama—ajak aku."

Jidat ditepuk. Kali ini Akashi serius. "Oke, Kuroko. Kali ini aku ketuanya, kau turuti aku; kita susun strategi."

"Siap, Ketua."—Akashi bangga mendengarnya.

"Pertama, kita lakukan analisis." Selembar kertas dari balik kasur dan tinta karet ungu di sudut sel diambil. Jemari bergoyang-goyang, dibuat menodai kertas kosong, "sel ini cukup luas jadi kubuat bujur sangkar besar. Nah, disini kita."

"Ini aku?" Kuroko menuding gambaran Akashi. "Mataku tidak sesipit ini harusnya."

Bulatan kantung mata ditambah. "Puas?"

"Hm… masih jelek, sih. Tapi sudahlah."

"…Lalu di sini penjaga kunci yang suka mondar-mandir setiap sepuluh menit satu putaran." Tinta karet ungu diputar-putar seirama jarum jam.

"Kau menghitungnya?" Kelewat takjub.

"Aku sudah menganalisis sejak tadi." Akashi mendongak. "Nah, kau lihat itu?"

Kuroko cepat-cepat meregangkan leher ke atas. "Hm?"

"Atap sel ini keropos berlubang-lubang. Meskipun begitu, sulit bagi kita merangkak ke atas menimbang bagaimana tingginya besi-besi perak di sekeliling."

"Tidakkah kita bisa berbuat sesuatu, Ketua?"

Akashi bersilang lengan. Kalau sudah diharapkan begini apa boleh buat, kan. "Ada, tapi durasinya tidak memungkinkan; wanita susu kocok cokelat itu akan datang sebentar lagi. Malah rencana akan jadi gagal total."

"Apa rencana yang kau maksud akan makan waktu lama?"

"Kita coba saja." Pojok kertas dibumbui _checklist_. Akashi menyomot selimut yang saling diikat mati dengan kain-kain tambahan, "arah jam dua; ada tiang ramping tinggi yang cukup dekat dari sini."

"Ah, benar. Lalu?"

"Aku akan naik ke punggungmu, dan mengikat mati kain serupa tali panjang ini ke sana, kita berayun lalu bebas."

"Kau pikir dirimu tarzan?"

"Tidak. kau saja yang tarzan. Aku koboinya—karena aku juga menyalin peran melempar ikatan tali ke pelukan tiang."

Kuroko mengkerut; bersedekap sebal sementara Akashi sudah memanjat ke sepanjang garis punggung. "Cepat sedikit, kau berat."

Lutut singgah di pundak. Akashi merapal mantra sebelum membuang buntelan kain dua meter ke tegap tiang. "Ayolah gol… gol…plis, gol…"—sejak kapan koboi hobi membobol gawang.

**Mak srekk.**

Lilitan kain terbelit sempurna mengecap batang tiang, Akashi kecup jauh. "_Yes, let's do pole dance_."

"Hah?" Kuroko sudah bersimbah keringat di bawah. Kalau pendek makin digencet, bisa-bisa besok pagi Baginda akan menyapanya 'kuntet derek'. "Akashi-kun, berdialoglah secukupnya dan turun dariku."

Ujung sisi kain disemat rapi ke lingkar pinggang, Akashi melompat turun. Tangan kiri menarik jembatan kain, tangan kanan menggerayang pinggang Kuroko. "Dekap aku."

"…Kau harus membayarku setelah ini." Dada merapat, kedua tangan tersampir di pundak.

"Kenapa aku harus bayar? Fasilitas apa yang kau berikan?"

"Aku—kau bisa peluk-peluk itu sudah sebuah fasilitas kelas atas."

Telinga Akashi berdengung. Layaknya kalimat barusan keluar lewat kuping kiri saja dan dibuang jauh-jauh sebelum masuk saluran hati. "Pegangan yang erat."

Siap, laksanakan. "Bayar dua kali lipat."

Entah kenapa jeruji perak serasa lebih tinggi dari yang terlihat. Kaki-kaki dibuat merangkak dengan bantuan serat kain. Sungguh Akashi ingin cepat-cepat sampai.

"Kita dipuncak," Kuroko belum dilepas, kakinya gemetar melihat ke bawah. "Mari berayun."

Secara epiglotis tenggak ludah. "Satu, dua, ti—"

Pantat sudah dikempit kencang-kencang, angin kebebasan sudah bisa disesap dalam-dalam, tapi naas nasib belum mau berbagi kasih sayang.

"Ups," kali ini serangan ganda. Si pengasuh kunci dan wanita susu kocok cokelat memisahkan mereka sepihak. "Ah, bahaya sekali. Untung kita cepat datang."

"Kami tidak menyediakan jadwal main tarzan-tarzan-an di sini, sayang sekali."

"Ah, Kuroko!"

"Akashi-kun!"

"Kita pisahkan saja sel mereka. Dari tadi dua-duanya bikin ribut."—yang benar saja.

"Lepaskan aku, Bongsor!"—lalu kau sendiri cebol begitu. "Kuroko! Kuroko!"

"Akashi-kun!" Kuroko belum pernah sehisteris ini; perihal yang membopongnya wanita susu kocok cokelat. "Akashi-kun, tolong aku!"

Mereka ditinggal dalam sangkar berbeda. Berhadapan. Berjarakkan satuan meter. Dibalik sela-sela jeruji pagar, Akashi bisa mengintip aqua malang itu terisak.

"Kuroko, aku akan ke sana; dan kita akan keluar bersama-sama. Tunggulah." Tekadnya hebat. Tapi Kuroko terlanjur tidak bisa diam; tidak mendengar bagaimana berapi-apinya Akashi.

Kalau rencana armada udara tidak berhasil, armada darat bisa diambil. Tanah yang dipijak cukup lembut—setidaknya bukan sekeras bata. Akashi mengobrak-abrik perabotan kasur. Jika dibalik batu jumpa udang, maka dibalik bantal ia temukan gunting. "Hehe."

Alas selembut gambut dicabik seperti kertas. Diprakterkkan di luar jam pelajaran kesenian. Untung tidak ada sarjana lulusan arsitektur yang curi lihat. Akses yang dibuka Akashi memberinya lubang bawah tanah untuk dipijak. "Tuhan, beri aku cahaya di bawah sana. Amin."

Doanya dikabulkan tanpa menunggu proses _buffering_. Bawah tanah tidak segelap kuburan kebanyakan. Akashi merangkak di kolong sel, gunting terus dibuat membabat galian jalan; ditusuk-tusuk ke depan. Hingga kepalanya menengadah pada sel lain di atas tanah. Kaki dituntun berjinjit, Akashi menggambar lingkaran besar dengan gunting; sontak akses lain kembali terbuka.

"Akashi-kun?" adegan antar jemput sesama tahanan seharusnya tidak pernah seromantis ini dalam catatan buku _diary_ kepala penjara. "Kau datang untukku? Aku takut sekali—kalau tiba-tiba disogoki susu kocok cokelat."

Gunting laknat dibiarkan mencium tanah, Akashi memanjat masuk ke dalam sel. "Jangan takut, aku denganmu. Biar aku minum susu itu nanti."—Akashi, kalimat terakhirmu merusak suasana.

"Hei, bagaimana kalian bisa; bagaimana kau bisa—" susu kocok cokelat nyaris tumpah sebelum berhasil tersuguhkan. Si wanita bergantian menatap dua sel berbeda. "Oke, kau membuatku takut." Dia melongok ke tanah, menyegel lubang yang digali Akashi dengan kayu jati. Harusnya gunting laknat itu tidak dibuang sia-sia tadi.

"Ah! Akses keluar kita—uump!"

"Minum ini, Manis. Supaya kau tidak tambah pendek dan mengkerut busuk di dalam sana."

Akashi berkerut, tapi mulutnya mengunyah mengikuti insting rimba. Benar, ia kehausan. Persetan dengan isi minuman jenis apa yang dijejal ke dalam kerongkongannya. Lain Kuroko; menggeleng mundur.

"Tidak mau!"

Si wanita menghela penat. "Hei, tidak adakah yang bisa membantuku? Bocah ini tidak mau minum!"—gawat.

"Akashi-kun, bagaimana ini?"

Yang ditanya malah memijat pelipis. "Wanita itu tidak mau memberikan jatahmu padaku, kalau begitu… kita pakai cara terkahir."

"Masih ada cara terakhir?" bolehkah dirinya berharap.

"Cara terakhir keluar dari kekangan ini." Akashi memperjelas.

"Ya? Ya?"

Mata Kuroko berbinar-binar terang, tapi Akashi malah menyipit tidak yakin. "Aku berani taruhan kau tidak akan sudi melakukannya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena ini ide yang bodoh—terlintas begitu saja tidak mengindahkan logika."

"Aku tak butuh logika." Kuroko terlanjur berharap tinggi, ia tidak ingin diajak jatuh menghempas bumi. "Akan kulakukan."

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau berjanji untuk melupakan kejadian ini; anggap kita sebatas sesama mantan tahanan saat bebas nanti dan jangan ungkit-ungkit bagaimana upaya kita keluar dari sini."

"Ah, jangan membuatku teringat telenovela mama di rumah. Aku bisa menangis nanti."

Akashi menggapai, menggenggam erat lengan Kuroko. "Ayolah, kita hanya punya waktu satu menit. Ini rencananya; kita buang hasrat biologis yang terpendam dalam diri kita bersamaan. Kemudian mengerang keras."

Kuroko konslet.

"Yang benar saja." Tangan ditarik lagi, dibuat mengatur detak jantung. "Bagaimana kalau kita jadi tontonan tawanan lain?! Bagaimana kalau para penjaga melihat kita?!"

"Justru itu, kan tujuannya—kita akan dikeluarkan dari sini."

"…Tapi kau harus ingat—untuk melupakan kejadian ini." Kuroko terpejam pasrah, mendekat pada Akashi.

"Ya, sebaiknya kau juga." Punggung lawan ditepuk-tepuk, memberi ketenangan. "Aku hitung mundur, ingat, bersamaan; lalu mengerang keras."

"Tes, tes—ehm. Aku siap."

"Tiga, dua, satu—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oeeeeekkk!"

"Oeeeekkkkk!"

"Astaga, Teppei! Bayinya menangis!"

"Gawat, mereka mengompol—bersamaan?!"

"Kagami, ambilkan popok dan baju ganti!"

Riko menepuk-nepuk Akashi kecil. "Cup, cup, cup… jangan menangis, anak manis."

Juragan Pengawas Kagami mendumel tiap kali Kiyoshi bergerak lincah mengganti pembalut bokong Akashi dan Kuroko. "Kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan bocah-bocah ini? Dari tadi aku patroli ranjang, hanya mereka yang ribut sendiri—lagaknya diskusi politik."

"Anak bayi punya cara tersendiri kala berkomunikasi, Kagami."

"Uguu kuwook~"—kita berhasil, Kuroko.

"Fuuwang, daa, daa~"—tapi ini memalukan, Akashi-kun.

Kagami bergidik. "Aku sudah telfon Akashi-san dan Mayuzumi supaya mereka dijemput lebih cepat."

"Baabo!"—itu pasti Baginda!

"Duu, duu, paong."—aku akan hajar ayah nanti.

"Ah, itu mereka datang." Riko menyambut, membuka pintu transparan _baby daily care_. "Selamat sore, Akashi-san, Mayuzumi-kun."

"Kudengar Seijuurou nakal dan tidak kunjung tidur, benarkah?"

"Perihal apa sampai Kuroko mengompol; hingga tidak mau diam. Tidak biasanya adik sepupuku sehiperaktif itu."

Yang ditudingi tuduhan menjurus malah garuk-garuk kepala. "Saya kurang tahu, maaf. Kami sudah berusaha memberikan fasilitas terbaik."

"Ukaamm magugu hadoh,"—ranjang ukuran jumbo dipagari perak tinggi-tinggi begitu kau bilang fasilitas terbaik?

"Mari pulang, Seijuurou."

Trio berseragam celemek membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terimakasih sudah menitipkan anak Anda."

Lidah Akashi terjulur sebelum wajah sombong ditelan kaca hitam mobil.

"Baiklah, Kuroko. Ayo pulang." Malaikat mungil diangkut, "jangan pernah nakal lagi atau kau kujejali susu kocok cokelat."—diancam begitu, Kuroko otomatis menggeleng.

"Terimakasih sudah menitipkan adik Anda."

"Datang lagi ke Seirin _Baby Daily Care_, ya."

—Ah, jangan terlalu berharap.

.

.

.

.

"Ufuu, gaga gaa?"—kau tahu anak cowok rambut rubi dan aqua yang ngompol jamaah tadi?

Sadar diajak mengobrol, bayi sebelahnya merespon. "La, lappo?"—ya, kenapa?

"Tuh yaoiih."—aku nge-_ship_.

.

.

.

.

**fin**

* * *

Kentang, aku nggak kuat sendiri nulis beginian/pfft/ Orzz, tanggung jawabXD eh, apa ini sudah cukup plot twist-nya? Aku harap lebih dari cukup, yah.

Terimakasih yang sudah baca fiksi ini, boleh minta dihajar itu tombol reviewnya untuk cuap-cuap?:D

sexy back-greeting,  
mor.


End file.
